Ep. 49: Maria... Her Love and Death
is the forty-ninth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This is the second episode of the four episode endgame, featuring the final fate of Rie Aoi (Maria). Synopsis As Ryu succumbs to the vampiric power controlled by Maria, the female Vyram commander tries to figure out where she truly belongs as she goes forth one final time. Plot The four Jetman other than Ryu return to Sky Camp contemplating the strength of the strange giant Raguem, stating he's more powerful than anyone they've ever encountered. Ryu returns to the base with Kaori asking about Rie's condition but Ryu states they need to focus on repairing Great Icarus quickly. Maria continues to seduce men and drain their blood as Radiguet continues to hope Maria turns into a beast that loses her heart that will finally belong to him, anguishing Gray. At Sky Camp. Ryu and Kaori work together within Jet Icarus as he spies Kaori's neck; he prepares to bite it but Odagari stops him, revealing his beast form shocking them. Odagari calls for Gai as he tries to intervene and get Ryu off Kaori before he punches him, making the commander wonder what happened to him. Maria continues to drain the blood of men as they become vaporized as Gray approaches her, telling her to return to how she was when he considered her beautiful. Maria continues the thought foolish and that all she needs now is the red blood of humans. Ryu is locked in a cage in the base as he continues to lust for blood while turning into a monster. Kaori asks what happened to Ryu as Odagari reveals that it is the star-shaped cell on his neck taking him over; but there isn't much they can do for him at this point. Kaori asks if he'll always be like this; the commander admits she doesn't know, but if Ryu can overcome this then maybe he'll be fine. Gai punches a chair angry as the sensors reveal Maria once again, Gai demanding they can't have any more victims while asking Kaori to take care of Ryu as he takes Raita and Ako to fight. The trio rush and discover Gray in the park, who merely states "please take care of Maria", confusing Gai. Gray admits Maria is a human like them and he can't let her get hurt; Gai wonders what he means and states she isn't a human now, but Gray states he can tell that Maria still has a human heart and may be able to be human again. Gai asks why Gray is doing this, but he states he doesn't want her to be a beast, preferring her to be a human as she was prior; Gai states he'll bare this in mind. Maria continues to struggle with her beast transformation as her own cell makes her further mutate, turning into a beast with a white face and furry wrists as she attacks the Jetman trio, forcing them to transform even as they yell at her to stop due to being human. At Sky Camp, Kaori watches over Ryu as he calls out for her blood. In a risky move, Kaori yells at Ryu by holding him down telling him to overcome his desire. Ryu attacks Kaori as if ready to attack her, but then screams as he remembers his memories of Rie once again, making him yell in pain as his cell falls off and flies before Odagari destroys it with her Beak Smasher, stating that it was controlling Ryu's body and he was able to fight it off; she further states that the cell seeks blood and was going to attack Kaori next. As Ryu turns back to normal, Kaori yells at him until he awakens. Meanwhile, Gai, Raita and Ako continue to fight Maria untransformed as they're pelted by her attacks, making them fall as she approaches to finish them off before Ryu returns yelling for Rie and Kaori runs to the other three. Walking towards her, Maria shoots at Ryu again as he yells for Rie, being hit by her whip once again and she calls him useless and she'll suck all his blood to the last drop. But suddenly, Ryu hugs her and tells her that no matter what she's become, his feelings for her won't change until he suddenly kisses her until she forces herself away. Ryu tells Rie to listen to her heart and remember their memories together, making her remember once again her life as Rie. Screaming out in shock, the cell flies off and Ryu destroys it with his Birdonic Saber, making Maria finally transform back to Rie. Ryu runs to Rie to see if she's alright; she realizes that she has returned to normal as Ryu confirms it, but both are suddenly attacked as Radiguet appears, with her surprised as the Vyram leader states she is his and she must return to being a general of the Vyram. Rie looks shocked and Ryu comes towards her but she tells him to not come any closer as she approaches Radiguet. She states to Ryu that she knows they were in love now but she's in Vyram now and always will be, confusing Ryu and the Jetmen. Radiguet states this was well said and that this is Rie's destiny and that Jetman's is to be destroyed as he attacks them. However in the opening, Rie grabs Ryu's Bringer Sword and stabs Radiguet in the back, shocking him, Ryu and the Jetman! As Ryu yells for Rie, Radiguet shows anger at Maria's deception as Rie states she wanted to stab the Vyram leader at least once before he slashes at her torso, making blood gush out as she staggers and Radiguet declares Maria is his and Red Hawk can't have him before vanishing. Ryu runs for Rie but she tells him to not come closer while pointing the Bringer Sword at him and states this is the way things should be due to her having blood on her hands. Rie states she can't go back and has no right to be held in Ryu's arms; Ryu tries to run to her but Gray appears to comfort her, Rie states she can't be saved anymore and as a final request to Ryu: "please forget about me"; to purge all their memories from within his own heart. Ryu angrily runs to Rie telling her to stop but Gray vanishes preventing him from reaching them. On a wave covered beach, Gray lays down Rie's body as he calls her Maria again. Rie thanks the robot while he asks if this is what she wanted; Rie states that she doesn't want to die to him. Ryu runs to the beach and yells for Rie but falls crying as she wishes that she could start over again with Ryu. Calling for Ryu one last time, she releases a tear as her eyes close and Ryu cries from a distance, dying in Gray's arms. With her passing, the robot walks into the ocean and releases tears from his own eyes, making her disappear forever. On the nearby rock, Ryu yells out for why Rie did this; Gai tells the rest of the team to not stare and leave their leader alone from this tragedy. Ryu continues to cry as he yells out for Rie one last time, remembering her how she was in passing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue